


I'm here

by paint_pigment



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, includes crying iroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh is a strong man, but even strong men have their breaking points. So when Iroh reaches his, Bolin is there to help him get through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small warm up fic before I write even more broh ( Maybe a bit ooc? also very rusty )
> 
> Besides who doesn't want a crying general every now and then? （*´▽｀*）
> 
> Reviews are very much welcome <3

It is late when Iroh stumbles into his apartment with Bolin. He is shaky and a bit wobbly as he takes off his coat and hangs it on the rack. He misses it entirely and the coat falls to the ground silent, and forgotten. He is just as sluggish as he kicks his shoes off and trudges to his room.

The room is dark and it seems that Bolin has already fallen asleep. Iroh thinks about waking him up to tell him about his day and just cuddle into his arms. He didn’t however, he didn’t want to be rude. He didn’t want to burden Bolin with his petty problems. He takes of his shirt and pants before crawling into bed, his arms snaking under Bolin’s and his face buried into his back.

Bolin’s comforting scent soon envelopes him. It smells like earth, musk, grass, and maybe a bit of detergent. Iroh decides but then realizes he was wrong. Bolin smells like Bolin. He had his own unique scent that is just indescribable. Much like how Iroh feels toward Bolin. It’s hard to word it out, but it is there. And it is real.

Iroh doesn’t even notice that his grip tightens and tears fall until Bolin stirs from his sleep.

“ ‘roh? ” Bolin murmurs. His hand goes down and captures Iroh’s. He squeezes it softly as a smile comes up to his lips, half-lidded eyes staring into the darkness. 

“I tried waiting for you but I got sleepy and—woah, woah wait are you crying?” Bolin gasps as his back starts to become wet. Iroh is startled that Bolin had noticed so quickly. He lets Iroh cry it out for a bit, letting him hold him. He isn’t quite sure what to do since he had never encountered Iroh in tears. Iroh always seemed to know what to say when Bolin was in tears.

He decides he had enough when Iroh begins to shake and sniffle, just like Bolin after watching that one mover about a badgermole with a prosthetic leg. Bolin vaguely remembers it but shrugs it off because he is going off topic. With a loud hmph, Bolin wiggles out of Iroh’s hold to turn to him.  
He sees that Iroh is definitely crying. He then has enough of it and wraps is arms around Iroh. This movement is slow but caring. Iroh welcomes the gesture and leans his head Bolin’s chest.

“Tough day?” Bolin asks as his hand slowly rubs around his back. Iroh replies with a slight nod. “Yeah.” He sighs.

“Do you…Do you want to talk about it, ‘Roh?” Bolin adds. 

Iroh pulls away for a bit as his eyes adjust to the dark room. He settles his sight on Bolin, a worried look seemingly plastered on his face. “ No, I’d rather not, its trivial…and it’s a small issue.”

“ This ‘small issue’ made you cry, I won’t stand for that.”

“More of the reason I do not want to talk about it.”   
“You’re being unreasonable.”  
“It’s nothing, I don’t need you to know. When you know then my problem easily becomes yours and—“

Iroh stops when he feels Bolin’s chapped lips pressing against his own. It was short-lived but still lingers as Bolin pulls away. “You talk too much, old man.” Bolin laughs and kisses Iroh’s cheek. “And what was that? A challenge? Iroh, the point of us having each other is so that we can be here when one of us needs it. I’d be here for you whenever and wherever you need me to be! ” Bolin offers a smile which quickly drives Iroh back to tears.

“Wait that wasn’t supposed to make you cry again!” Bolin panics as Iroh laughs and shakes his head.

“These are happy tears, Bo.” Bolin gives off a confused face as he looks at Iroh. “I’m happy because I have the best lover anyone could ask for.” He whispers as he lays a hand on Bolin’s cheek. Bolin looks surprised.

“Really now? I was pretty sure I had the best lover anyone could ever ask for.”   
They laugh but quickly dial down, both of them were content with being close to each other, surely it was enough.

Iroh’s mood that night was odd, soon his silent tears will trek back down his face and it’ll take a while for Bolin to cheer him back up again. It takes a few hours ( and a few kisses here and there) but Iroh falls asleep. 

Bolin would stay true to what he said earlier, he’d make sure he’d be there for Iroh and Iroh for him.

That’s just what lovers do.


End file.
